Boys Boys Boys
by stickyghost
Summary: Yosuke/Chie, Yukiko and Chie talk about boooooyyyysss.


Oh Boy more persona fanfic! not p1 tho. im sorry i let you all down. i actually dont like persona 4 that much but i love yosuke/chie so *does a sweet guitar riff*

The two girls stayed up late all night, giggling and making jokes with each other. Yukiko and Chie decided to stay over at Chie's house tonight, because Yukiko thought it was "more charming" than the inn. The night was filled with kung fu movies, gossip and trash talking, and of course, the usual boy talk.

"C'mon Yukiko spill it! You gotta like someone, right?" "W-well..." The playful atmosphere suddenly turned very tense and still. Boy talk is an extremely serious matter! "I bet it's Souji huh? You two have been hanging out a lot..." Chie leered at her, entirely convinced something was going on. Well, everyone in the I.T. KNEW something was going on, but it was more fun this way. Yukiko tried her hardest to defend herself,"B-but, he's the one who invites me I mean, I can't exactly turn him down you know..." Yukiko's face was burning up, she wasn't good with the topic of boys. Neither was Chie. "I mean...I-I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him at least a little bit...he's nice and handsome and...noooo! I can't do this!" "Aaaw c'mon keep going!" Chie had finally gotten her to openly admit her little school girl crush.

"Maaan, it must be nice, getting to date Souji. I'm jealous." Chie whined as she lied back down on her bed. "I'm sure you'll find a boyfriend Chie, you're only in high school after all." "Yeah..." Chie turned on her side and stared at the poster of Bruce Lee on the wall. WAS she going to find a boyfriend? Yukiko is so pretty...and nice...and talented...no wonder she got a guy like Souji.

"I wish I was like you Yukiko." "Hm?" Yukiko pulled herself up off the ground and plopped on Chie's bed next to her. "You're so...perfect. And I'm me, bad grades, no body, hopeless personality, hhuuuughhh." Chie sighed loudly. Yukiko smiled that soft alluring smile of hers that Chie has seen so many times. "You're fine the way you are, you just have to find someone who'll like you for who you are! Besides..." Yukiko suddenly got very scary look on her face. "You still haven't told me who you like, Chie!".

"Oooooh no we are not talking about MY love life." She panicked. "Oh yes we are!" Chie knew this was coming, this was inevitable, it's all fun and games until it's your turn during boy talk. Yukiko turned to her, still with the wicked grin on her face. "You know what, I don't even have to badger you Chie. I know EXACTLY who you like!". Oh, oh god no. "It's Yosuke isn't it?"

Chie turned white as a sheet, and just as fast suddenly changed into the reddest shade imaginable. "Pinpon!" Yukiko playfully called out. "I see the way you look at him when he leaves the classroom, and all that arguing and bickering, it's totally just your way of flirting with him!" Chie finally got over her shock and managed to get words out. "I-I-do NOT like him! Uh-uh!" She grabbed a pillow and stuffed her face in it. Maybe she can kill herself right here and right now and never have to admit to the horrible of fate for falling for a scumbag like Yosuke. Yukiko grabbed the pillow out of her hands however, seeing her intent. "C'mon no running away! Admit it! You totally like him. I bet he digs you too." "Noooooo! Shut uuuup!" Chie cried hiding her face in her hands. "Why would I like that egotistical, perverted, jerk!?" Yukiko chuckled and quickly went from her teasing mannerism back to her usual understanding self. "It's because he sees you for who you are, and you see that in him too."

Chie still hiding her face starts blushing even harder (if possible). "Well...sigh..." Chie gives up and raises her head a little bit. "Maybe I...do like him a little bit...no, a lot..." Yukiko started beaming, she was grinning so hard Chie was worried she was going to melt her bedroom with the rays she was giving off with that smile. "Heehee gotcha!" "Oooh, shut up..." Yukiko lifted herself off the bed and headed over to Chie's closet. "But seriously, you should tell him. Rise was right, you two are made for each other." She slid the closet open and pulled out the futon and covers out, spreading them out on the floor. The sheets had an elaborate flower design over it.

"But I'm...shy...and what if he rejects me? Cause I'm weird and different and-" Chie went off but Yukiko stopped her before she could go any farther. "Chie, you're fine as you are. You have a wonderful personality, a cute face, and great legs that can stomp down anything that gets in your way! So stop worrying!" She did that smile again. "Really?" "Really!". Chie stayed silent for awhile and Yukiko continued getting ready for bed. Chie also began getting ready for bed and pulled her covers over her, staring at the ceiling for awhile thinking about what Yukiko said.

"So you think I should go for it huh?"

* * *

Sunday morning, Chie's phone buzzed and her heart almost flew straight out of her chest when she saw it was Yosuke calling. What the heck Yosuke. She shakily answered and put it up to her ear. "W-wh-what is it and why are you calling me so early in the morning? Idiot." "Whoa tiger simmer down. Why is your voice so shaky anyway? Had an epiphany about your undying love for me?" "Shut your goddamn mouth!" "Hahaha! Anyways dude hear this," Chie groaned internally. "What...?" "So a nun, the president, and a hooker walk into a ba-" *Beep*

"Was that Yosuke?" Yukiko asked turning over. "What the hell do I see in him?" Chie grumbled flipping her phone shut.


End file.
